Sakued
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: La hermana menor de Roy sufre un accidente en el pasado que marca su vida para siempre, o eso creía hasta que conoce a Edward Elric... HelenaxEdward RoyxRiza
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER:** FMA no me pertenece, el único personaje que me pertence de este fanfic es Helena Mustang.

* * *

**Burning Shoot**

_-¡Roy! ¡Hermanito!-lloraba una niña de tan solo 5 años de edad, un hermoso cabello largo negro azabache y mirada tierna e infantil-. ¡Duele! ¡Duele!_

_Todo a su alrededor estaba envuelto por las llamas y él no podía hacer más que contemplar como el torbellino de fuego consumía también a su hermana. Tenía que evitarlo de alguna forma pero no podía concentrarse, los gritos histéricos de la menor lo ponían aún más nervioso. Sabía perfectamente que la sensación del fuego contra la piel en semejante magnitud no era un tacto agradable, su hermana, la pequeña Helena Mustang, el ser más preciado para él en aquel entonces, estaba sufriendo un inmenso dolor._

_-¡Oniichan!-gritaba la morocha, desesperada._

_-¡Aguanta Helena, te sacaré de aquí!-suplicó él._

_Y así lo había hecho, había logrado sacar a Helena de aquel mar de llamas… pero ya era tarde… todo su pecho y espalda, brazo izquierdo y muslo derecho estaban cubiertos por quemaduras de tercer grado__1__. Todo era su culpa, suya y de su maldita alquimia. Todo había comenzado como una simple demostración a su hermana sobre lo que podía hacer, pero había finalizado con un terrible incendio. Ahora sus padres estaban muertos y Roy, quien había causado todo, era la única persona con la que la pequeña podía contar._

El alquimista se despertó sobresaltado, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con su hermana, quien actualmente rondaba por los 17 años. Hacía ya cinco años que se había marchado de la casa sin que él supiera sus razones, probablemente lo odiara, no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que la joven estaba dispuesta a mantenerse oculta. Llevaba años buscándola, incluso había mandado a varios soldados bajo su mando. También Hughes lo había ayudado sin éxito alguno, todo era en vano. Fue entonces que un día, la teniente Hawkeye, cansada de la actitud que adoptaba el irresponsable coronel, le planteó la posibilidad de que la chica quisiese que la dejaran a solas, que pudiese ser libre. Después de todo… tenía sentido, su hermana había vivido prácticamente siete largos años encerrada, tanto en su casa como en el hospital. Solo aceptaba visitas de Roy, Riza y Havoc, ellos eran buena compañía, además se divertía mucho platicando con ellos, la hacían reír. Pero por lo demás… se rehusaba a ver a cualquiera que se le acercara, pues estaba avergonzada de su cuerpo, y aunque ella no lo admitiese, él lo sabía. Aquellas quemaduras habían marcado el inicio de una vida solitaria y triste… Helena no se lo merecía, ella era la personita más cálida, tierna y agradable que conocía, siempre dispuesta a quedarse en vela para hacerle compañía durante sus extensas horas de trabajo, preparándole un café cuando lo necesitara, o simplemente sonriéndole y animándolo, tapándolo con una manta cuando finalmente se quedaba dormido, cuidando de él. En verdad se notaba el cariño que la pequeña sentía por su hermano mayor… pero entonces… ¿qué la había llevado a huir de esa manera?...

* * *

1 Dejan laceraciones severas a pesar de que las heridas en sí no son tan dolorosas. Destruyen ambas capas de piel y dejan cicatrices.

* * *

Gente!! No se asusten! Ésto es tan solo el prólogo de la historia de la hermanita menor de Roy, para los inadaptados sociales, un prólogo es lo que aparece antes de una historia, como decir "Capítulo 0" y te mete en tema =3  
Quiero dedicar este fic a tres personas especialmente XDXD **Manu**, por qué a vos? Es obvio no? Sos mi Ed! y pronto lo serás tanto ficcionalmente como en la vida real si es que la guita nos da XDXD jajajal. **Riza**, sí, a vos hermana de Wember XDXD jajaja (re bajón en el evento que no nos escuchaste hasta que te gritamos "hermana de Wember!!" XDXD) porque sos la mejor Riza que tuve la suerte de ver ^^ ii tus conversaciones me dan re ánimos a seguir la historia XDXD. Finalmente **Roy**, pongámosle... novio de Riza XDXD jajaja gomen nunca me acuerdo tu nombre XDXD (pero te regalé un pin =D XDXD) y por qué no... oniichama? *carita de perro mojado* pofis pofis ;-; dejame decirte oniichama XDXD como a riza le digo neechama XDXD jajaja. Bueno pibes =D para ustedes tres! Disfruten de la lectura ninios ii dejen reviews ;D

_Helena Sakura Mustang de Elric,,_

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


	2. Capítulo I

Después de mil años me hice un tiempito para empezar a escribir la historia nwn jajaja. Bueno, la verdad es que también le debo mucho a mi amigo Ed, quien fue el que me ayudó a escribirla, la verdad me divertí mucho. Me va a llevar un tiempo terminar de transcribirla pero bueno =P espero que les guste este comienzo.  
**DISCLAIMER: Fullmetall Alchemist no me pertenece, aunque Sakura Mustang sí, es un personaje que yo cree, así que en caso de querer utilizarla por favor avisenme antes.**

* * *

Sakura reprimió un bostezo que luchaba por escapar de sus labios. Se encontraba descansando de su eterna aventura, eterna pues no tenía fin previsto por el momento. Sonrió y se acomodó bajo la sombra del árbol en el que se encontraba. Definitivamente disfrutaba de la naturaleza al máximo, y no solo empleaba el sentido de la vista para poder apreciarla. Adoraba el sonido que producía la catarata que había junto a ella. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, no había nadie que pudiera molestarla… o eso creyó hasta que una cercana explosión se hiso audible, tensándola por completo e interrumpiendo su descanso. La joven abrió los ojos y se puso en estado de alerta. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sola como para saber ocultarse, por lo que fueron cuestión de segundos lo que tardó en camuflarse con el ambiente, después de todo era toda una experta, había huido de su hermano desde que era pequeña.

Al instante los cuerpos de dos jóvenes en pleno combate se hicieron presentes. El primero tenía un hermoso cabello rubio sujeto en una trenza. Llevaba un tapado rojo pero eso no le impedía moverse con agilidad. Aún así, él no era nada comparado con la chica que lo seguía, a quien reconoció enseguida. No era la primera vez que veía a Envidia en combate, después de todo, ellas mismas se habían enfrentado en un centenar de ocasiones. De cerca los seguía… ¿acaso era eso una armadura móvil? La confusión se vio reflejada en los ojos de la muchacha, quien no hiso más que pegarse aún más contra el suelo, como si quisiera que este se la tragara.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para notar que al rubio le costaba trabajo seguir el paso de Envy, quien al parecer tan solo se divertía a costa del pobre. Se quitó el tapado, quedando en una camisa y un pantalón negro, ropa más acorde para pelear. Fue entonces que, al verlo más fijamente, Sakura notó el pequeño reloj que colgaba del cinturón del rubio.

-Es un alquimista estatal-murmuró-. ¿Estará bajo las órdenes de mi hermano?...  
-¡Vuelve aquí y pelea cara a cara!-le espetó el desconocido al homúnculo, quien tan solo se reía de sus vanos intentos por lograr un ataque certero. El muchacho se encolerizó con esto y transmutó una mano gigante, la cual consiguió aprisionar a Envy.  
-¿No necesita… círculo de transmutación?-se sorprendió Sakura, aunque se encogió aún más al escuchar el grito de dolor del rubio. Observó la escena con cautela: Envidia se había logrado liberar de la mano gigante, destruyéndola, y se había lanzado sobre el chico, para, con una cruel risa, destruir su automail.  
-¿Y ahora que harás? Enano estúpido-se burló ella, mientras el temor se apresaba del chico, quien miró a su alrededor en busca de indicios de una tercera persona.  
-¡Al! ¡¿Dónde estás?-gritó, pero nadie respondió, por lo que, finalmente, Sakura se decidió a actuar.  
-Bien… aquí voy…-suspiró profundamente y comenzó a concentrarse. Aplaudió suavemente y luego se estiró al máximo hasta que sus manos tocaron el agua, la cual comenzó a enturbiarse instantáneamente. La corriente se incrementó considerablemente y una gran ola se levantó sobre el río, atrapando a Envy. Sakura salió de su escondite y sonrió al ver la expresión de terror dibujarse en el pálido rostro de su enemiga, a quien comenzó a atacar simultáneamente, sin dejarle oportunidad para defenderse.  
-Tú eres… la alquimista de hielo…-susurró Envy, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y ahora solo se veía terror reflejado en sus maliciosos ojos.  
-La misma, y tienes tres segundos para irte, Envy, o te ira mal-replicó la joven, en una tonalidad de voz demandante-. Uno… dos…-sonrió al ver como el homúnculo lanzaba una palabrota al aire y se marchaba, furiosa-. Jamás cambiara…

**Sakued  
Capítulo 1**

-¿C-cómo es posible que tu…?-preguntó el rubio con una expresión atónita, la cual fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de dolor-. Ou… mi brazo…  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sakura, ayudándolo a levantarse-. Ahora que te veo bien… supongo que eres el alquimista de acero, ¿verdad? Edward Elric.  
-¡Así es! Yo soy el alquimista de acero, Edward Elric-repitió el aludido, hincándose de orgullo. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y miró a la desconocida con curiosidad-. ¿Y tú eres?...  
-Mi nombre es Hel… ¡Sakura! Sakura, sí, solo Sakura-respondió ella, riendo de manera nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Esto generó aún más curiosidad en Edward, quien no entendía el porqué del nerviosismo de la chica, después de todo, acababan de conocerse.  
-Eeeen fiiiiin, gracias por ayudarme… este es mi hermano Alpho…-comenzó a presentar Ed, pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más allí-. Pero… ¿Dónde se puede haber metido esa hojalata?-ante toda respuesta, Sakura cerró los ojos y se inclinó, tocando el agua con sus dedos.  
-Siguiendo el río un poco más al Noroeste… el agua lo arrastró por ser una armadura-contestó finalmente y abrió los ojos, mirándolo fijamente.  
-¿¡AGUA! ¡PERO SU SELLO! ¡AL NO PUEDE ESTAR EN EL AGUA!-exclamó Edward, alarmado-. ¡Tengo que irme!-y sin más decir, se marchó, dejando allí sola a Sakura, quien sonrió levemente.

Sakura sonrió misteriosamente mientras observaba como Edward se alejaba en la dirección que ella le había dado. Hace años que ella vivía sola, escondiéndose de la gente, por lo cual no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con otras personas. Aún así, ese chico en particular había captado su atención. Permaneció unos momentos quieta, sin moverse, decidiendo que hacer, pero, tras cavilar unos segundos, sonrió y salió corriendo tras él. La corriente del río no era muy fuerte, por lo cual no podían haber llegado muy lejos. Sakura conocía mucho acerca de los elementos que la rodeaban, había aprendido a valorarlos completamente y a controlarlos a su gusto. Tal como lo esperaba, los hermanos Elric estaban tan solo a unos metros río abajo, por lo que no tardó en encontrarlos a ambos a orillas del río.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó.  
-Uff, que cerca estuvo eso Al. ¿Cómo diablos fue que terminaste en el río?-Edward lo miró reprochante-. En verdad me preocupaste.  
-Lo siento hermano… me resbalé mientras los seguía a ti y a Envy y no llegué a agarrarme a tiempo-se disculpó el menor-. Por cierto hermano, ¿quién es esta chica?  
-¡Ah, ella! Sí, Al es Sakura, es una chica que me ayudó al pelear contra Envy, y es quien me dijo dónde diablos estabas, así que agradécele.  
-¡Oh! Muchas gracias señorita…-agradeció Al instantáneamente, abochornándose.  
-Está bien, no te preocupes, y Sakura está bien, después de todo no soy mucho mayor que tú, me gustan las informalidades. Tú eres Alphonse Elric, ¿verdad? Conozco su historia-sonrió ella-. Mucho gusto.  
-Sí, puedes decirme Al. El gusto es mío, seño… Sakura-se interrumpió, aún más abochornado de lo que ya estaba, cosa que causó una risa por parte de la joven.

Salió del río y se alejó hacia una esquina, distanciada de los hermano. Allí comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada para ponerla a secar, y por más que Edward intentó no echar un vistazo, no pudo evitar el ver el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras de la chica. Al notar que la miraba, Sakura se apresuró a acercarse a unos árboles y transmutar una ropa improvisada hecha de hojas. Intentó ignorar la mirada de Ed, pero al voltear él la seguía mirando así que sin más remedio preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Pasa algo?  
-Uh… este… n-no, es solo que…-un tono rojizo se apoderó de las mejillas del alquimista, quien sintió como la temperatura de todo su cuerpo aumentaba-. ¡Tu cicatriz! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-ahora su voz había adoptado un tinte de preocupación, el cual se vio reflejado en sus ojos-. Esas quemaduras…-Sakura permaneció unos momentos en silencio, decidiendo si valía la pena contestar o no a la pregunta, decidiéndose a hablar.  
-¿Conoces al alquimista flame, Roy Mustang?-inquirió ella, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.  
-¡El coronel!-interrumpió Al, antes de que Ed pudiese contestar.  
-Roy Mustang, claro que sí, desgraciadamente sí-suspiró, pero sonrió al escuchar una mínima risita escapar de los labios de la chica.  
-Él siempre fue un alquimista increíble-comenzó ella, con una sonrisa melancólica- Descubrió sus poderes cuando era muy joven… pero… en un comienzo, como es natural, él no sabía controlarlos a la perfección. Un día sucedió lo inevitable… la casa se incendió…  
-¡Espera!-la interrumpió Edward, abochornado-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que se incendió la casa? ¿Acaso vivían juntos?  
-Yo tenía tan solo 6 años y… quedé así…-finalizó.  
-Pero espera, ¿no eras algo joven para él? Después de todo él es mucho mayor que tú, ¿no es cierto?  
-¿¡Estás loco!-ahora eran las mejillas de Sakura quienes se habían decidido a teñir se rojo-. ¡No éramos novios!...-al ver que ninguno de los dos Elric comprendía la situación, suspiró y continuó-. Roy… es mi hermano mayor…  
-¿¡QUÉ!-el grito de sorpresa por parte de los hermanos fue instantáneo, se quedaron mirándola con la boca abierta.  
-¿¡Cómo es posible que Roy tenga una hermana tan linda y tierna como tú!-dijo Ed, sin percatarse de lo que decía. Al lo miró algo confundido y fue entonces que se dio cuenta y se puso tan rojo como Sakura-. Ups…  
-Escapé de casa hace un par de años… cuando él se obsesionó con el trabajo-suspiró triste, continuando con el relato-. Nuestros padres murieron en ese accidente y desde entonces Roy cuidó de mí… pero… con el tiempo se obsesionó con el hecho de ascender… yo pasé a ser nada más que una carga para él, fue por eso que decidí huir, después de todo, él está mucho mejor sin mí, he aprendido a cuidarme sola, y hace años que estas quemaduras dejaron de ser graves, no son más que cicatrices…-hiso una pausa, asimilando todo lo que acababa de contar pues era la primera vez que lo hacía-. Roy no sabe nada de mí desde entonces… dejé de usar mi verdadero nombre… por favor, no le digan nada…  
-Está bien, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, no diremos nada, ¿verdad Al?-le aseguró el rubio, mientras intentaba tocarse la cabeza con su mano derecha, solo para caer en cuenta de que su automail había sido destruido-. ¡Maldición! Olvidé que perdí mi brazo otra vez-suspiró-. Winry se enfadará conmigo…-se lamentó, imaginando la cara que pondría su mejor amiga al escuchar que había perdido su brazo… de nuevo.  
-Lo siento… te lastimaron porque no llegué a ayudarte a tiempo… es solo que quería evaluar la situación y las posibilidades antes de atacar-se disculpó ella, acariciando el hombro de Ed con cariño.  
-Este… no, no es tu culpa, yo tendría que haber sido más atento.  
-Por lo menos tu pierna está bien-la muchacha sonrió con ternura y Edward notó entonces que era la primer persona que no se burlaba de su altura.  
-_Esta chica no es como las otras, ni siquiera se burló de mí. Vaya, parece que estoy mucho más alto que antes_-meditó Ed, antes de saltar de alegría-. ¡SIIIIIIIIII!-al verlo, sus dos acompañantes se quedaron mirándolo con expresiones de curiosidad-. ¡Ah! Lo siento, ¿me decías?-se avergonzó, aunque eso provocó una animada carcajada por parte de Sakura-. ¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó, adoptando un tono defensivo.  
-Se nota que eres una persona animosa, me caes bien-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-. Aunque si me lo preguntas-continuó, arrodillándose en el suelo y tanteándole suavemente la pierna-. Hmm… está algo suelta.  
-¿Eh?-se extrañó Al-. ¿Cómo sabes que la pierna de mi hermano es un automail?-pero Sakura no respondió, sino que continuó con su examen.  
-Y también está algo desnivelada…-dijo, agachándose aún más-. Te queda bastante chica, ¿hace cuanto la tienes?  
-¿Escuché bien o acaso dijiste chica?-preguntó el mayor, mirando a Sakura, quien se dispuso a contestar la pregunta de Alphonse, quien también la miraba con curiosidad.  
-Soy muy perceptiva, he vivido años en medio de la naturaleza. Digamos que me entiendo con los elementos…-sonrió y miró al otro-. Y sí, eso dije, creo que necesitas otra más alta. Si sigues creciendo con esta pierna podría traerte problemas, sobre todo en peleas… y después de ver lo de Envy…  
-_¡Oh Dios, creo que me enamoré de esta chica! ¡Me dijo alto!_-Ed volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos para reír como si fuese el rey del mundo, aunque se detuvo nuevamente al ver la forma en la que ambos lo miraban-. Ups, lo siento. Sigo pensando en voz alta.  
-Oye, estoy hablando enserio. Una pierna desnivelada puede ser un gran problema, podría ser la razón por la que te cansaste tan rápido en la pelea-dijo la muchacha, mirándolo con preocupación-. Necesitas cambiar esa pierna y también necesitas un brazo nuevo… si quieres puedo ir con ustedes hasta que los obtengas, por si las dudas…  
-¡Ah, sí! Me recordaste algo. Quería preguntarte. ¿Conoces a Envy? Digo, como la mencionaste como si la conocieras…-preguntó Al.  
-Así es, por desgracia. Los homúnculos me pidieron que me una a su causa… los rechacé y luego intentaron matarme, ya sabes como son. Aún así, me resultan fáciles de aturdir-rió-. Envy me tiene miedo, aunque dice que no es verdad y para burlarse de mí me llama alquimista ice o alquimista de hielo, sabe lo que pasó con mi hermano-explicó.  
-Wow…-dijeron ambos Elric al unísono.  
-Vaya que tienes una gran historia con los homúnculos-repuso el menor.  
-Es cierto…-secundó Ed, quien miraba con gran atención a la muchacha. A pesar que recién la había conocido, ella había logrado cautivarlo en cierta manera-. En fin, ¿quieres acompañarnos hasta Rizenbull? Allí vive mi mecánica así que es donde me arreglaran el automail.  
-Claro-asintió Sakura, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía lentamente. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así y no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser… pero le gustaba. Se sonrojó al pensar en ello.  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Edward, mirándola.  
-¿E-eh? Sí-dijo ella, sonriéndole con ternura y luego pensando-._ Vaya… es bastante lindo… hace mucho que no socializaba con la gente_.  
-Bien, en fin, ¿vamos?

Sakura se acercó a su ropa, ya seca, y se vistió tras unos árboles. Al salir se acercó a los hermanos, quienes hablaban en voz baja, Al le susurraba algo al oído al mayor, quien apartaba la vista algo molesto mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo intenso.

Ya en el tren los tres se ubicaron en un compartimento. Al ocupaba todo un asiento, por lo que Edward y Sakura se sentaron juntos en el otro. Por más que ambos intentaran que no fuera muy obvio, los dos se veían muy nerviosos ante la compañía del otro. El menor tan solo reía pues encontraba muy graciosa la situación, ganándose un reproche por parte de Ed.

-Discúlpame hermano, no es mi culpa ser tan grande-suspiró Al.  
-Jajaja, ¿saben? Ustedes son muy divertidos-rió Sakura, viéndose muy tierna por un instante.  
-¿Sabes? Yo no creería que mi hermano sea divertido. Si se enoja siempre tengo que estar conteniéndolo, o sostenerlo de los pies para que no mate a alguien, o estar alerta así no me golpea por hundirme en la arena cuando atravesamos desiertos o similares-suspiró Al-. Hermano, tú siempre causas problemas-concluyó, y al ver la expresión del aludido, Sakura se echó a reír con mayor fuerza aún, viéndose muy tierna. Continuó así hasta que se percató de que ambos hermanos la miraban con curiosidad, y se interrumpió, sonrojándose.  
-Lo siento… es que hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía así-se excusó, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.  
-No te preocupes-la reconfortó Ed, con una sonrisa-. Llegaremos a Rizenbull mañana por la mañana, espero que disfrutes el viaje-dijo, mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios a la vez que se estiraba.

Sakura bostezó también y, acomodándose en el asiento, comenzó a dormirse. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, y, mientras tanto, Ed no dejaba de mirarla algo nervioso. Le agradaba la presencia de la joven, aunque claro, él era todo un inexperto en la materia del amor y no sabía si de verdad existía el amor a primera vista, aunque, al parecer, era el caso. Mientras el muchacho se auto planteaba una serie de teorías acerca del sentimiento, el tren comenzó a doblar en una curva y la chica cayó dormida sobre su hombro, el cual, al parecer encontró muy cómodo, pues sonriendo de acurrucó contra él, aferrándose a su ropa. Ed simplemente se quedó paralizado, mientras Al ahogaba una risotada. Finalmente a ambos los venció el sueño y dejaron que Morfeo los atrapara entre sus manos.  
Al otro día Ed despertó tapado por una frazada bastante usada y algo sucia. Se desperezó y miró a su alrededor. Al aún dormía plácidamente, pero no había señal alguna de Sakura. El rubio se apenó, pensando que quizá había sido tan estúpido como para haber soñado todo. Fue la repentina punzada en su hombro lo que le recordó que todo había sido real y que ahora se encontraba en un tren con destino a Rizenbull… pero entonces, ¿dónde diablos estaba Sakura? Su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato, cuando la puerta se abrió para darle paso a la muchacha, quien entró con dos cartoncitos de jugo y unos sándwiches.

-Vaya, despertaron-sonrió-. Llegaremos dentro de media hora… mientras tanto se me ocurrió que podríamos comer algo-explicó, tendiéndole una de las cajitas de jugo y dos de los sándwiches a Ed, quedándose ella con la otra mitad de las cosas.  
-Wow, gracias, me muero de hambre-dijo Ed, con expresión hambrienta, antes de meterse un sándwich entero en la boca, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.  
-Tú siempre tienes hambre hermano-repuso Al, pero al contrario de lo esperado, Sakura dejó de reír y miró fijamente al rubio.  
-Ed, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy tierno cuando duermes?-preguntó, sonrojándose levemente mientras desviaba la mirada. Aquello causó que Ed se atragantara por lo que su hermano se apresuró a golpearle la espalda, hasta que finalmente pudo respirar.  
-Este… emm… ¿tierno en qué sentido?-inquirió, rojito.  
-¿En el único sentido de la palabra tierno?-respondió Sakura, sonriendo.  
-Ah, ¿no en sentido pequeño?  
-Tienes un complejo de altura, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso te llaman pequeño a menudo?-Sakura miró con curiosidad a Ed, que infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia.  
-¿¡Acaso me estás llamando rata insecto insignificante!-dijo él, mirándola con expresión desafiante.  
-En absoluto-repuso ella con una sonrisa-. No me pareces pequeño, me pareces… normal.  
-¡Woooaaa! Me alagas-exclamó Ed, emocionado, echándose a sus brazos. Ante el carraspeo de su hermano se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se separó avergonzado. Esta vez sí consiguió arrancarle una risita a su nueva amiga.

Tal como esperaban, llegaron a Rizenbull con algo de retraso, pero eso no era problema pues al bajar no había nadie esperándolos. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo, comenzaron a alejarse caminando de la estación. En el camino los hermanos saludaron a varios conocidos, la gente de aquel lugar era muy amistosa. Finalmente, luego de caminar varios minutos, se detuvieron y contemplaron una casa que había a lo lejos.

-Allí es-indicó Ed y comenzó a acercarse, seguido por Alphonse y Sakura. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la muchacha se entretuvo mirando un cartel y de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.  
-Rockbell…-murmuró para sí misma-. Como… Winry Rockbell…-como los chicos no la habían escuchado hablar, se sobresaltaron cuando esta gritó-. ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE…!  
-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó Ed, pero al escuchar pasos aproximarse volteó a ver y la puerta se abrió. Una joven de cabello largo y rubio se asomó sonriendo alegremente.  
-¡Ed! ¡Al!-exclamó con alegría y luego se fijó en su acompañante.  
-¡TÚ!-se gritaron ambas a la vez, ante la expresión de desconcierto de los Elric.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno aquí el primer capítulo =P les cuento como surgió todo: yo tenía al personaje armado, sabía su historia... el tema era escribirla. Hablé con mi amigo Ed y lo comenzamos a hacer como rpg por msn, así que ahora lo que estoy haciendo es transcribir la historia de formato rpg a formato narrativo. Espero que les guste como está quedando, como sabrán cuento con sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo y hacen que no me cuelgue tanto cuando escribo jajaja. Saludos a todos! Gracias por leer!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
